Warriors All-Stars
Musou ☆ Stars (無双☆スターズ) is a crossover game featuring several IPs owned by Koei and its subsidiaries. It is one of the projects that celebrates Omega Force's twentieth anniversary. Originally meant to be a new Warriors Orochi game, the developers decided to create something different to "evolve" the Warriors series. The general concept is to present "a hero battle starring all the protagonists", so the majority of the playable roster focuses on characters who are fan favorites or starring in one of the company's latest IPs. The producer is Masaki Furusawa. The Treasure Box edition includes a visual book, an original soundtrack, two scroll wall posters, and a postcard calendar. Buy the game new to receive downloadable serial codes for Wang Yuanji's Kasumi costume and an early Opoona unlock. Reserve the game from Gamecity or Amazon to receive a code for Arima in Yukimura's costume. Plot The story takes place in an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King who could control the spring's powers suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen tasked her daughter with summoning otherworldly heroes to save their land, but the attempted summoning errs and scatters the heroes to different areas of their world. Other members of the royal family rise to claim the throne and divide the heroes into three warring factions. Gameplay *Players can form teams of five. One character acts as the leader while the others provide support. *To contrast the Warriors Orochi series, all characters share the same button inputs for their movesets. *Musou Fever involves every party member in a festive Musou switching sequence. After the leader starts the sequence with their attack, the action will switch to another one of their support characters. It will continue switching until every character has performed their attack. In between each character switch, support characters will cheer for the active character to boost their attack power. The sequence ends with all five characters performing the finisher. **Character quotes change depending on their bond levels with one another. The higher their bond, the stronger their Musou Fever. *Each character has a Hero Skill, a special ability that they use for when they act as support. Hero skills are divided into three types. *The Holy Castle acts as the main hub for players to bolster characters or enjoy non-battle character interactions. There is only one of it on the world map, and it can be accessed at any point in the story. **Character conversations may come with multi-choice answers for the player to select. Like the Neoromance series, it's advised to select a favorable answer to further boost character affinity ratings. *Stages and enemies will be based on the varying IPs of the playable cast. *Music selection for battles is present for certain stages. Modes Story Mode Characters are automatically assigned based on their IP to one of the three factions: Tamaki, Setsuna, or Shiki. The available scenarios change depending on the player's starting faction. After the introduction cinematic, the player can select their next course of action through the world map screen. Battles, items, and information events are all marked. Information events are required to unlock further events for their faction's story. The player is free to collect materials and items or proceed with the story at their leisure. As the player proceeds through their faction's main story, they can unlock additional playable characters by completing "Hero Battles." However, there are instances where recruiting a particular character at a certain part of the main story will restrict conditions for obtaining a specific ending. The other watershed events are "Key Battles"; completing these events will close off a story branch in favor of another. These battles can be unlocked or missed altogether, depending on the selected route, the player's available party members, or specific key items. Hero Battle and Key Battle conditions may also fail to trigger if a specific character is not made the leader of a party. Clearing one type of battle over another may cause the other to disappear for the rest of the playthrough. Repeated playthoughs are encouraged since it is impossible to see every possible ending in a single playthrough. Fifteen different endings can be unlocked. Gallery Collects earned movies and character dialogue. Encyclopedia Explains terminology from various continuities. More terms are unlocked from character events. Download Downloadable content is so far costumes. Furusawa has stated consideration for a future multiplayer themed update. Characters *Tamaki *Shiki *Setsuna *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) *Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors) *Zhou Cang (Dynasty Warriors) *Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) *Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors) *Mitsunari Ishida (Samurai Warriors) *Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors) *Ōka (Toukiden) *Horō (Toukiden) *Tokitsugu (Toukiden) *Opoona (Opoona) *Nobunyaga Oda (Samurai Cats) *Hajime Arima (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de) *Darius (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Ayane (Ninja Gaiden) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Marie Rose (Dead or Alive) *Honoka (Dead or Alive) *Millennia (Deception) *Laegrinna (Deception) *Rio Tachibana (Rio) *Sophie Neuenmuller (Atelier) *Plachta (Atelier) *Arnice (Nights of Azure) *Christophorus (Nights of Azure) Related Media Famitsu held a poll for fans to make character requests until October 14, 2016. Up to five characters will be considered for inclusion; they will appear as downloadable characters with their own stories and endings. Four fans who retweeted their favorite character(s) during the game's Twitter campaigns won autographed cards from the voice actors. A video demonstration of the game was streamed live on January 26, 2017. Allusions *The soundtrack contains many re-arranged musical motifs that originated from their previous IPs. **''Dynasty Warriors'' - Arena, Welcome to China, Sacred Ground **''Samurai Warriors'' - Ōsaka Castle, Okehazama, City of Flowers **''Toukiden'' - Melodies of Nakatsukuni **''Opoona'' - **''Samurai Cats'' - Neko Bushou Sengoku Emaki **''Haruka'' - Kokuchou **''Ninja Gaiden'' - Ryu's Determination **''Dead or Alive'' - Hitohira, Tropical Beat **''Deception'' - **''Rio'' - Jackpot **''Atelier'' - **''Nights of Azure'' - Lady Crimson External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist *PlayStation Japan Blog posts Category:Games